The Phantomhive Ghost
by istarwolf
Summary: The story of a 19 year old girl named Sky Phantomhive and a Ghost of the 1800's butler named Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Chapter 1

The story of a 19 year old girl named Sky S. Phantomhive or Sky Stark Phantomhive and a Ghost of the 1800's butler named Sebastian Michaelis.

Sky's family were unpacking boxes of the moving truck.

"Hey Sky" her younger sister Rosaro got Sky's attention "hmm" i responded pulling out my ear buds "moms been calling you for a while now you know" Sky nodded and walked to her mother.

"Sky where have you been" Clove scolded "God sorry i was listening to my mp3" her mom sighed and said "you do realise i'm not your servant so start Unpacking boxes and put them in their place." She then picked up a box of kitchen supplies and started heading to the kitchen and as she was in the hallway that leads to the kitchen she heard a whisper as if it was right in ear making her freeze.

_What the hell was that... eh the music must still be in my ears._

So she brushed it off and set the box down in the kitchen floor

"Master...master?" Sky jumped and turned around only it see a tall handsome man with raven black hair and Ruby Red eyes in an old butlers outfit.

Sky could not even speak.

"My lord, I was the Butler Sebastian Michaelis of this estate. So please allow me to serve you" he put his hand over his heart and I simply ran out of the room, down the hall. "Master!"

_I'm sure it was just my imagination there's no way i could see ghost let alone be more than willing to serve me._

_After all we were only going to live here for 2 months till my dad would come back._

The next day was pretty much normal no surprise ghost attack and I won't tell my mom and sister because knowing Rosaro she would probably freak out and beg our mom to move somewhere else.

It was 3am, i heard a scream and my mom was not home from work, so it could only be Rosaro! i flipped out of bed and ran down to the front door.

"let me go!" Rosaro was tied to a chair.

"So girly is there anyone else home" one of the three burglars said

Rosaro paused "n-no" she lied "i really hope you aren't lying sweet heart."

Then the man put a blindfold on her as another man came in the room.

"Yo boss the kid said no ones here" the other man said. "We can never be sure, you, go check" the boss ordered. A burglar went to my direction as the burglar who tied my sister was going to punch her.

_Damn..i'm not going to fight because i don't know if_ _they have guns on them_

Right when the fist was going to connect with Rosaro's face, the Ghost Sebastian appeared and Choked the man unconscious. Then the man running to me turned around "what the fuck!" and that caught the others attention. They were too late to pull out their guns because Sebastian appeared in front of each one and kicked them in the face so hard that a couple of them flow through the windows and the one remaining hit the wall. Once they were all unconscious Sebastian turned to me and smiled then threw me the key, i looked back up at him but he was gone. I ran to my sister and unlock her with the key.

"Did you really beat those guys up so fast?" She asked me.

_like i said earlier i'm not going to tell her that there are ghost in the mansion_

"so i guess those fighting classes really paid off."

After all that we called the police and then my mom. So i went to my room and sat on my bed as Sebastian appeared in front of me.

"so you really are a ghost then huh" "of course my lord, so does that mean i could finally serve you?" he asked. I sighed "fine you get to serve me, but you can never show yourself at my mom and especially at my sister, got it" he bowed "yes my lord."

For the next two months Sebastian served me by waking me up in the morning and making me dinner and breakfast, and did whatever i want and the best part is that it's all for free!

_well of course its free, i mean what is a ghost going to do with money_,_ also at night he stands by the window in my room for some unknown reason? _

To my surprise, me and the butler got along well, that is for a ghost, we talked about everything and about my ancestor Ciel Phantomhive and the reason why he stood in my room at night not that i cared if he does although it does scare me almost all the time when i wake up in the middle of the night because he looks like a shadow with red eyes and it makes me think that someone broke in.

_How long will all of this last?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantomhive Ghost - Chapter Two**

About two months has past and its time to move into london. I remember about two weeks ago when i told sebastian that i would be moving. He did not seem to take it well because his lips were straight and his fist were clenched so that pretty much gave it away that he was glaring at me. Also i had the feeling that he did not have anything to say so his face look like he was about to cry and after that he disappeared and did not come back till the next morning and surprisingly was back to his normal smiling self.

_To be honest i feel really bad that i have to leave sebastian alone again. It makes me wonder what he did before we came here_

"Darling i can't wait to see the new house we intend to permanently live in" said Clove, the family walked down the road to the car that is going to be followed by the moving truck.

_oops i can't believe i forgot to say bye to Sebastian and tell him what i have planed_

"Mom i think i forgot something inside, i can just catch up on my motorcycle" i asked.

_Man, love my motorcycle _

She nodded and ordered the men to unload my motorcycle. Once i made sure the moving truck was out of site. I walked inside the manor and said "bye Sebastian i will come see you next week." Sebastian instantly appeared on the main stairs, so i waved him goodbye and he waved me bye too but emotionless. I walked out the door but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Master.. i'm begging you please don't leave" he said in a desperate voice with a frown on his face that just simply broke my heart. "Sebastian don't worry i will come back next week i promise, at college i'm going to start a gardening club and use the manor as our base and the field for our work, alright" i informed him. Sebastian tightened the grip on my hand and slowly let me go.

**Sebastian only listened to the part when Sky promised that she was coming back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Master!" Sebastian greets excitedly as Sky walks through the front door and surprising Sebastian when two strangers walk through the door so he frowns at that. Sebastian polls Sky

aside "forgive me master but may i ask who are these strangers are" he asked almost emotionless "remember what i said about the gardening club" "forgive me" he bows "well this is my excuse so i have full access of this manor and keep visiting here" Sebastian Slightly smiles at that.

"So what should we plant first the sunflowers or the pink roses!" Finny shouts happily "no lets plant the daisies first i put them by the front door, yes i did" Mayrin answers. Finny speed walks towards the stairs of the balcony they were on and stops at the top of the staircase..

**flashback**

_Finny is alone in the office reading the ordering list "Sky is so pretty, she likes gardening just like me, i wonder if she says yes when i ask her out today" Finny said out loud. Sebastian was right behind him glaring dangerously at him as if he was ready to rip his head off. "wow its really getting cold in here" Finny said shivering as he left the room._

...Finny was pushed off the stair.. but right before he hit the ground, he turned around and see Sebastian glaring angrily at him. _Thump _Mayrin rush down the stairs to an unconscious Finny. Sky turns to see a shocked Sebastian himself at what he just did.

When the ambulance came for finny, Mayrin decided to hop on the ambulance with him. Sky walks in the manor to scold Sebastian "Sebastian what the hell is wrong with you, its seriously not like you to hurt someone!" Sky yells "master i don't know what happened to me, one second im fine the next my hands just moved by themselves."

After Sky was done Scolding at Sebastian, She left the manor on her motorcycle. As she was riding she just could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. So she turned back to the mansion and walked through the halls looking for Sebastian. Sky came across the last hall so She went into the liberty only to find Sebastian on his knees being Choked by some demonic version of himself..


	4. Chapter 4

**The Phantomhive Ghost Chapter 4**

Sebastian's Flashback

Sebastian just finished putting up all the preparations for dinner for our guest that should be arriving in a few minutes. Mr. Cedric Brendel walk through the front door then shortly after Ciel walked down the stairs 'hello I am Ciel, the earl of Phantomhive.'

_They both were going to have a nice dinner..._

"oh what happened to Mr. Lau" Sebastian asked as he opened the door for Mr. brendel into the Dining room. "He excused himself-something about business he had to attend to" Brendel answered as sebastian opened a seat for him. "As usual, he has no consideration" Ciel whispered mainly to himself "what a shame, we have a sweet to suggest for your tea" Sebastian said as he opened that tray "ah now i'm curious" said Brandel as he glanced at the clock then smirked. "here you are" Sebastian serves him the tray. "_Agalette des rois. _It conventional, but we've done it up with a thick _crem'e de marron, _to go with your flavored tea. According to tradition, one slice contains a doll called '_La Feve' _ and whoever finds it, receives this crown along with Gods blessing" Sebastian stated. "just the thing for children, who like games of chance like dice or drawing straws" said Ciel.

_Than it happened…_

"I see a sweet with a game to it, brats sure think up things no adult would.." Brandel said smirking, then Ciel got serious "what?" Brandel stood from his seat "'Queen's guard dog' or not , you're just a brat, trying to show off! The two things i hate most are cocky brats and bets that don't make money!"

_The clock rung.._

"Drop Dead, guard dog!" Brandel finally finished as he hid under the table. Ciel quickly stood but only to get sniped through the skull and upper body hit the table. Sebastian gasped and ran to his side "young master!" Gun men burst into the room, Than the light went out and Sebastian got shot all over his body.

_The brutal and quick way to end it all._

Sky releases Sebastian from the demon and drags him out the manor's doors. Then she realised that sebastian is trapped to this place when path started to zoom out making it seem so far. The sun finally rose and sky was able to catch her breath.

_._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Phantomhive Ghost Chapter 5**

A week has past after that event also Sebastian Started acting happier than he normally would be. It was at noon and Mayrin went to visit Finny's garden at his house which left Sky the only club member at the manor.

Sebastian went out the back door of the garden and he had a plate of cake in his hand. "Master here is your dessert" "thank you" she reached for the plate, but the plate hit the floor and it was so strange because it seemed as if the plate went right his hands. "Sebastian what is happening to you?" Sky asked as Sebastian was looking at his hands. "I see…..Master this might be the end for me" "what do you mean" "you see, ever since i remembered how i died...I have become pure, and that means that i have to crossover" "but don't you have a choice" "...I don't think so.. ghost don't really last forever."

At that Sebastian started walking away but stopped when Sky hugged him. "Sebastian, don't go" "forgive me Master but it is not something i can control" Sky held on tighter "Who is going to be the butler of this manor than!" Sebastian started brushing her long hair "Forgive me" at this point Sky hit the ground and Sebastian was gone….

Sky left and never came back after that day and now a full Two months has past and Sky decided to come back and check things out. She went to the backyard where She remembers when Sebastian dropped the plate but she found it all cleaned up. "Finny and Mayrin must have came back and cleaned this mess"

Sky walked into the dining room, where Sebastian past away when he was alive. She looked around and on the floor there was this old pocket watch so she picked it up. "you just had to come back here" Sky flipped her head to Sebastian's voice.

Soon they figured out why Sebastian could not crossover because he was not attached to the building he was attached to the pocketwatch he lost because Ciel was the one who gave it to him, the symbol that said that he was the Phantomhive Butler. Now they can go everywhere together as long as Sky had the pocketwatch, and Sebastian does not have to be alone anymore.

_People say life is too short, but they always seem forget about the afterlife_

**The End**


End file.
